OC Contest!
by gotdemmovelikeschmidt
Summary: yet another OC Contest, summary insidee and all submissions are due by December 9th!Also send in any ideas for the story! they are greatly appreciated!
1. Contest

Big Time Rush OC Contest

Summary: Two of the boy's best friends from Minnesota (2 of the OC girls) move out to CA because they miss the boys. They bring along two new friends, is love about to hit Big Time Rush hard?

OC Girls:

Name:

Age:

Style:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorite Book:

Movie:

Band:

Song:

Family:

BTR Boy:

All entrees need to be in by December 9! Good luck!


	2. Winners

Here are the Winners to the contest! Sorry it took so long to post!

James- Ariana Castle by iluv2h8u1

Carlos-Alaina Lewis by Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen

Logan-Randi Roberts by Miss Author123

Kendall-Sami Rose Chase by truestorybro

BTW if anyone has any ideas for a title, that would be totally rad!(:


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

It was a normal day at the Palm Woods. Aspiring singers singing in the lobby, and actors dramatically rehearsing their lines. Others were just relaxing by the pool, attempting to stay out of the usual Palm Woods drama.

Buddha Bob and little Katie Knight were off playing pranks on , who wanted nothing more than to be left alone. But a normal day at the Palm Woods was a rarity so Bitters knew that his precious Palm Woods would not remain this way all day.

And was he right. He was expecting new guests today and rumor had it that they were from Minnesota and he just hoped they were better than the hockey hooligans in 2J. The boys in 2J were actually the only ones in the entire Palm Woods who knew nothing about the new arrival as they were busy stirring trouble of their own.

Bitters was standing at the front desk, impatiently tapping his pencil, anxiety building up in his chest. He didn't want to think about the new arrivals, fearing they would be like Big Time Rush.

Boy, was he wrong. It was four girls to begin with, not four terrible boys. And they seemed calm. The first girl walked in with dark hair and walked with some badass swag that scared him a little. On her left, was a light haired girl, who was the total opposite. She was bubbly and laughing. Following not far behind, was a snobby looking rich girl with long blond hair. And finally was the last girl, was an artificial maroon hair- colored girl wearing a beanie.

Beanie girl, as Bitters nicknamed her, approached the front desk, "Hi, I'm Sami Chase, and these are my friends. We were told that our parents bought us an apartment here."

Before Bitters could answer Beanie girl, or Sami as she had told him, a blond boy ran through the lobby. Hot on his tail was a tiny Latino boys, who was screaming like a maniac.

"KENDALL, GIVE ME MY HELMET BACK!"

"You can have your helmet back when you apologize to James for spilling his hair products all over the bathroom." The blond ducked behind the couch in the lobby. The bubbly girl looked at the badass and smirked.

"Kendall and James? And a helmet sound familiar?" She jumped up and down.

"Calm your boner, Alaina. They are probably stuck up snobs who forgot all about us." Ariana, who remembered the blond, Kendall, because she used to have the biggest crush on him, said. But now she was a new person and didn't want some scrawny blond kid.

Sami and Randi looked at each other, unsure of the situation. "They seem like the same old guys to me!" Alaina walked towards Carlos.

Carlos turned around before embracing Alaina, "ALAINA! Oh boy, have I missed you!" Alaina took a moment to stick her tongue out at Ariana.

"I've missed you too, Carlitos!" Now Sami and Randi really weren't sure what was going on. They had no idea that they're friends knew Big Time Rush. Kendall poked his head up from behind the couch. "Kendall?"

"Alaina!" He exclaimed before hugging the small girl. "Hey Ari, is that you?"

"That's the new Arianna, Kendall, she doesn't want to be bothered." Kendall raised an eye brow but shrugged.

"Hey Lane, wanna introduce us to your friends?" Randi Roberts finally spoke up.

"Oh yeah! Kendall, Carlos, these are my friends, Sami and Randi! Sam, Rand, this is Kendall and Carlos." Kendall took Sami's hand and kissed it. She blushed awkwardly, unsure what to say.

Kendall smirked, "Nice to meet you, pretty lady."

"Likewise, Kendall." Kendall was just at loss by her beauty and something about her kept him wanting more. He had never in his life felt like that before, not even with his ex-girlfriend, Jo Taylor.

Everyone greeted each other and talked a bit in the lobby. Carlos totally forgetting about his helmet. He had forgot how much fun that it was talking to girls.

Ariana just watched, she needed a drink and her friends had promised they would try a club that night but it seemed to her that they forgot that she existed. She stormed out of the lobby, heading outside for a cigarette.

Kendall suddenly remembered his friends upstairs, "You guys have to come up soon and see Logan and James! They would definitely love to meet you all. Invite Ariana too, maybe she'll give us another chance."

Carlos agreed and said his farewells to the girls. Half of Big Time Rush entered the elevator and smiled at each other, excited to go talk to James and Logan.

Kendall couldn't wait to see Sami again and Carlos couldn't wait to see all his new friends again. The boys knew just how fun this would be.


End file.
